1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, a display method, and a display program. In particular, the present invention relates to a display system, a display method, and a display program for displaying, to the second display section, partial data of or adjacent document data of display data on display by the first display section, or for displaying, to the third display section, partial data of or adjacent data of display data on display by either the first display section or the second display section.
2. Related Art
An image browsing system has already been disclosed by which, when the first electronic paper detects that the second electronic paper is placed adjacent to the first electronic paper, a partial image that is adjacent to a partial image on display by the first electronic paper is displayed to the second electronic paper (e.g. Patent Document 1). To be specific, if the second electronic paper being blank is placed adjacent to the first electronic paper while a predetermined map is displayed in the first electronic paper, a map that is a continuation of the first electronic paper is displayed in the second electronic paper.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-30563
However, in the invention of the patent document 1, it is required that a predetermined side of the first electronic paper is placed opposed to a predetermined side of the second electronic paper. Consequently, depending on the orientation of the second electronic paper with respect to the first electronic paper, it is not possible to display to the second electronic paper an image that a user desires. Additionally, when the second electronic paper is overlapped to the first electronic paper, it is not possible to display an image that a user desires, to the second electronic paper either. Furthermore in the invention of the patent document 1, data to be displayed to the first electronic paper or to the second electronic paper is limited to image data, and there is no disclosure about an occasion when the third electronic paper is placed.
In view of this, the present invention aims to provide a display system, a display method, and a display program that are able to solve the foregoing problems. This purpose is achieved by combinations of features described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and concrete examples of the present invention.